


Железное дерево

by xenosha



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Марианне очень интересен царский посох.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Железное дерево

Когда Марианна добралась, небо уже подернулось несмелой рассветной пеленой; несколько раз фея останавливалась, чтобы попить росы, и теперь корила себя: слишком долго.

На рассвете гоблины разбредались по свежевырытым норкам, а большею частью давно спали, закутавшись в мягкий мох: оборудование новой Крепости выматывало всех жителей Леса, и даже через границу долетали звуки перетаскиваемых камней и костей и окрики гоблинов. 

Она тихо, стараясь не взмахивать лишний раз крыльями, скользнула сквозь ряды лунок, обогнула беспомощно задремавшего часового, вспорхнула выше – туда, где виднелось небольшое древесное дупло.

Внутри было по-рассветному темно, и Марианна больше по наитию и памяти прошла по мху, устилавшему пол, обогнула импровизированный стол с раскиданными по нему заметками, протоколами докладов и неуверенными, но вдохновенными эскизами, двинулась к раскинувшейся в дальней части дупла фигуре. Глаза к темноте привыкали неохотно, и Марианна, неслышно вздохнув, присела на корточки, выжидая.

Царь спал - тихо-тихо доносилось его дыхание. Он лежал прямо на полу, подтянув под голову побольше мха; Марианна все обещала ему принести дворцовую штору или просто какой ткани из гномьих лавок на одеяло, а Болотник смеялся – как она ее незаметно, через границу, потащит в ночи? Да и куда ему, Царю, лишние удобства…

Марианна сидела тихо, не шевелясь, и слушала его дыхание. Больную руку он откинул в сторону, зарылся пальцами в мох; здоровую положил на грудь – на сердце. Спал на спине, открыв живот, и Марианна думала: хорошая же у него должна быть охрана, раз не боится спать, распахнутый миру!

Видела она его охрану, конечно. Спит, убаюканная рассветом; была бы она убийцей – ух… В подтверждение своих мыслей Марианна едва ощутимо провела пальцем по хитиновым пластинам на груди, на животе – Болотник и не почувствовал, не вздохнул и не дрогнул.

Марианна улыбнулась ему, провела рукой по мху рядом, хмыкнула про себя – для феи жестковато, страшно измять крылья; встала. Тем меньше объяснять отцу, подумала она, делая шаг назад: тренировка на рассвете – он уже привык… 

Она почувствовала, как тронула что-то ногой, и едва сдержала вскрик, когда услышала металлический звон – сдержала, конечно, и посох поймала. Уцепилась обеими руками, силясь заглушить вибрацию.

Царь двинул головой, зашуршал наплечниками, разминая плечи, и снова затих с шумным вздохом. Марианна с улыбкой представила, как он сквозь сон ругает служек, а те разбегаются в ужасе перед грозным, очаровательно сонным правителем.

Хотя когда он сидел на троне, усталым жестом скрыв рукой глаза, смотрелось, пожалуй, куда более угрожающе.

Задумавшись об этом, Марианна так же неслышно пробралась наружу, перебирая пальцами по холодному материалу; так странно! Ковка, неровная, ощущалась древесной на ощупь, и если бы не искры, которые они с Царем высекали на тренировке, Марианна сейчас ни за что бы не поверила, что эта деревяшка опаснее гномьих тростей.

Кусок янтаря в центре навершия блеснул в свете луны, когда Марианна сделала примерочный взмах – и тут же чуть не выронила посох на землю. Совсем другой баланс, совсем иначе ощущается в руках, нежели фейские мечи; Марианна перехватила его удобнее, попыталась крутануть.

Не то чтобы он был тяжёл, но в руке ощущался, как наждачка, и Марианна все норовила выпустить его из пальцев. В хитиновой кисти Царя он смотрелся куда увереннее – и более угрожающе, честно говоря. Марианна смотрела на ажурные, витые листья навершия, на необработанный янтарь и недоумевала: как это может быть таким грозным оружием?

А вот, что оно грозное, она не сомневалась: ещё бы не было, ее пару раз почти им убили. Хотя Царю она ни за что не признается, что в той дуэли он ее почти достал.

Она перелетела к кусту, присела на ветку, оглядывая раскинувшийся внизу лагерь, и хмыкнула про себя: не знай она, куда стеклась вся лесная жизнь, ни за что бы не догадалась, что эта истыканная муравьиными ходами земля – гоблинское селение. Странные они были.

И очень интересные.

Она положила посох на колени, больше пальцами, чем глазами, продолжая его исследовать – все ещё было темно, хотя небо уже заметно посветлело. Дотронулась ногтем до тугой веревки, которой навершие было привязано к металлу, до ловко связанной сети, в которой держался янтарь.

А ведь эти листья – чистый декор, а не опасные лезвия…

\- Ты припозднилась сегодня, амазонка.

Марианна вздрогнула, рефлекторно прижала к себе посох и счастливо улыбнулась; Болотник сел рядом, с лёгким скрежетом потягиваясь – хрустел и поскрипывал раздвигаемый хитин.

\- Я разбудила, - с сожалением пробормотала Марианна, передавая ему посох. – Извини.

Будто невзначай Царь дотронулся до ее пальцев на металле, невесомо погладил, и ей стало немного легче.

\- Матушка настояла, что я не должен третировать руку. Сегодня у меня не особенно много было дел; я рано лег. Не беспокойся так обо мне.

Он привычным жестом перехватил посох, удобно устроил его в руке, чуть сгорбился, вглядываясь в спящий лагерь и хмурясь от этого. С утра он наверняка устроит им взбучку, а следующей ночью все повторится снова.

Марианна молчала, прикрыв глаза и положив голову ему на плечо. Несмотря на рассветную свежесть, ей было тепло и спокойно. Царь осторожно взял ее за талию, ещё ближе придвинул к себе; она не сопротивлялась.

Но все равно пчелой гудело в ней любопытство. Свободной рукой она тронула черенок своего меча, перевела взгляд на Болотника; тот улыбался и разве что не гудел от удовольствия, как иные зверьки. Подушечками пальцев он отбивал какой-то ритм по посоху, стараясь не шуметь когтями.

\- Слушай, - Марианна чуть приподнялась и обняла его руку, - все интересно: из чего он сделан? – Не стесняясь, она пальцем ткнула в загадочный металл. – В Королевстве я никогда такого не видела.

\- Ты и здесь такое увидишь нечасто, - Царь улыбнулся своим мыслям, - такой материал очень редкий.. Мы называем его железным деревом: старея, оно становится похоже на металл. Оно вырастает в лесу раз в пару десятилетий – ну, или мы находим его в Чаще, где ещё не бывали. 

\- Значит, это действительно дерево?.. Так странно – я помню искры.

\- Оно твердеет, покрывается металлической корой, которой не страшен огонь. Этому посоху уже столько лет, что он давно перестал ощущаться деревянным.

Марианна взглянула на навершие, нахмурилась, и Царь, кашлянув, смущённо поправился:

\- Почти весь. По традиции, с каждой новой находкой дерева нужно дополнить царский посох, и…

\- Так это ты сделал? – Марианна удивлённо улыбнулась, и Болотник, смутившись, проворчал что-то невнятное. – Красиво.

\- Царская регалия должна быть устрашающей, а не красивой, - буркнул он куда-то ей в макушку. – Когда оно состарится, у меня будет опасное оружие, а не…

\- Ритуальная регалия? 

\- Царственная палка.

Болотник нахохлился, вздохнул; Марианна разглядывала его живое лицо и думала: он хочет поговорить об этом или ему все же слишком неловко? Погладила его по предплечью, подбадривая, и он благодарно ей улыбнулся.

\- В то же время, когда разведчики нашли дерево, гоблины выловили из ручья янтарь и принесли мне. Течение редко приносит такие камни; я был уверен, что он должен быть частью посоха. Искусных оружейников, как у вас, в Лесу не водится, - он кивнул на меч Марианны, украшенный изящными узорами, - пришлось импровизировать. Хотя почти все гоблины настаивали на копейном наконечнике.

\- Уверена, если ты захочешь кого-то наказать, тебе для этого не понадобится оружие, - мурлыкнула Марианна. – А так он отлично дополняет твой силуэт…

\- Вот-вот, - хмыкнул Болотник, - именно таких фейских специалистов тогда не хватало.

Она легонько толкнула его в плечо, и Царь, словно от этого удара, соскочил с ветки и повис в воздухе, жужжа крыльями; он отвел посох назад, словно закрывая тему, и протянул ей руку.

\- Я давно хотел показать тебе одно место в Чаще.

Она взяла его за пальцы, полетела следом и тихо засмеялась:

\- Может, по пути и на железное дерево посмотрим…

\- Если найдем, я сделаю для тебя корону.

В первых рассветных лучах золотом блеснул янтарь прежде, чем они скрылись в глубокой тени деревьев.


End file.
